


Hung(over) on You

by natigail



Series: Phanfic Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And then not really because they lead him to Phil, Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Poor Life Choices, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Tipsy Dan were brave enough to talk to boys. Drunk Dan was secure enough to make out with them. Blackout drunk evidently went home with guys - or well, one guy who seemed much too kind and considerate for someone who had been forced to deal with blackout drunk Dan's incompetence.*Phanfic Bingo - Hangover: A severe headache or other after-effects caused by drinking an excess of alcohol*





	Hung(over) on You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to complete my Phanfic Bingo card this month, so expect lots of little short phanfics within various tropes. Slight tw: Worry about having slept with someone while drunk and unable to give actual content but it's really minor.

It wasn’t uncommon for Dan to wake up with a pounding headache. It came with the territory of being a fresher at university. He felt like he had spent more time partying these past couple of months than actually attending lectures. He couldn’t say that he exactly minded it. It was nice to let loose and let himself feel less restricted.

Tipsy Dan was bold in a way that sober Dan never could be. He dared to go up to hot guys and do his best to flirt with them. He didn’t have to hide his sexuality here, so far away from his parents and his little hometown.

Now, tipsy Dan might be brave enough to chat to guys but he was still lacking the balls to carry through with anything. It was mostly just harmless and fun flirting, where Dan would get that buzz in his stomach that wasn’t just from the alcohol that he had consumed. It felt full of promise and exciting.

Drunk Dan, however, was a bit of a disaster. At least if his friends were to be believed. The bravery and boldness morphed into being cocky and a bit of a douche. It made him dare to make out with strangers who didn’t know what the hell they were doing with their tongue. Dan just knew it felt like he was choking on it.

But not even drunk Dan had ever gone home with anyone.

Blackout drunk Dan had evidently decided to change that.

Dan woke up with a pounding headache and his limps felt weighted down and he barely could expel enough energy to keep his chest breathing. He felt terrible. A groan made its way through his throat but it died there, so suddenly that he almost choked on it when he managed to crack open one eye just a bit. He did not recognise this room. Not at all.

It wasn’t even the room of any of the friends that he had been out with last night.

He tried to recall when he’d last seen his friends but he couldn’t place it. Everything turned fuzzy around 2 AM when he’d sauntered up to the bar and ordered a round of shots. His wallet would be crying in the morning but he convinced himself that it would be worth it. The bartender had called him cute and given him an extra shot that he had downed at the bar.

The heavy feeling in his limbs lifted a little as he felt the rush of panic. He was somewhere unfamiliar, in a bed and…

He was just wearing his boxers.

His shirt, jeans and socks where nowhere to be found.

This time a noise made it through his throat but it was more of a squeal than anything. You’d think he was a fair maiden by the way he ripped the duvet against his chest. His heart was beating and he was trying to rationalise what the fuck had happened last night but everything was just gone.

Granted, he didn’t think that the stabbing pain in his temples would make it easy to remember. It took him an embarrassingly long time to notice the lump of a human that was lying face down next to him in bed. He had been too caught up in his own panic.

It was probably a guy, judging by the broad expanse of his back and the short black hair. Again, they could not be. Dan was never one to judge but he couldn’t help the way that his body seized up at the great amount of pale skin on display. The person had a lot of lovely subtle freckles and Dan felt a bizarre pull to put his hands on the constellations and trace them.

He couldn’t remember talking to someone in particular last night, let alone the person still sleeping steadily next to him despite the weird noise that had erupted from Dan a moment before.

Every part of his body felt sore, once he shifted but it felt more like the hungover kind of sore than the sex kind of sore. Again, it could just be wishful thinking. Dan didn’t really like the idea that he had been incoherent enough to lose huge chunks of memories and someone had taken him home. He needed to contact his friends. He needed his phone.

A quick glance around the dorm room told him that his clothes were scattered around the bed, presumably thrown off last night. He spotted his black skinny jeans and he began the mission to crawl out of bed to get them. He wanted to take all of the duvet with him and wrap it around him like a protective cocoon but the stranger was partly lying on it and he did not want to wake the presumed owner of this dorm room.

Still, he felt so incredibly naked, slipping out of bed, and tiptoeing over to the floor to pick up his black jeans. He found his phone, let out a cry of triumph until he tried to turn it on and found it unresponsive.

This was just typical. He always forgot to charge the thing. Or he remembered to charge it but then ended up stuffing it back in his pocket while it was filming or something equally stupid and the charge drained out.

“It’s dead,” said a strange voice. It was deep, with a slightly northern lit and Dan startled in his half naked glory with the jeans limply in one hand and his treacherous phone in the other.

The stranger definitely had a masculine appearance and he was gorgeous. Striking blue eyes and even with ruffled hair and a face puffy from sleep and probably alcohol, Dan still felt how his breath caught in his throat. It didn’t help that the duvet was pooling around the guy’s hips as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Dan wanted to be suave and cool. He wanted to keep up the kind of party boy, flirtatious and brave student air that he had been trying so hard to cultivate but, in that moment, he just felt all of the walls fall apart around him. He felt so very tired and it wasn’t like he was ever going to see this stranger again. He let his mouth speak without filter. Any attempt at a filter would probably have been broken anyway, by alcohol and bad decisions.

“Did we fuck?”

Dan’s blunt words caused the black-haired dude to frown for a beat before he turned his eyes down to the mattress beneath him.

“Do you not remember anything from last night?” the stranger asked instead of answering.

“Clearly not,” Dan rumbled, pointing an accusatory finger in direction of the man on the bed. He was fairly certain that he looked very unintimidating in his half state of undress, hair sticking up in every direction, like it did every time he just woke up, and his probably bloodshot eyes.

“Well, then I believe introductions are in order,” the guy said casually and then he just flopped his legs over the side and revealed some of the ugliest pyjamas pants that Dan had ever seen. The bright yellow hurt his hungover brain and the emoji pattern made him want to barf.

“What are you wearing?” Dan asked, and took an unsteady step back as he eyes the pants like they might jump out and attack him.

“As much as I appreciate you staring at my crotch, I’m trying to introduce myself here,” the guy said and walked closer. Too close. Dan looked up, bashful at the stranger’s words, even if his intentions had not been to stare like that.

Only the guy stopped at a respectable distance and held out a hand. A pale, big and steady hand. How this guy was so put-together early in the morning after waking up to a stranger in his bed, Dan had absolutely no idea. He might be an alien.

Dan eyed the offered hand for a beat longer than he needed and the he shifted the jeans to his other hand before shaking hands with the stranger that he was still not sure if he’d fucked last night.

“Who are you?” Dan asked as they shook hands.

“You know you asked me that last night too. Only I believe you added ‘beautiful’ at the end of it. I’m still Phil. Nice to meet you again?” the guy, Phil, said with a smirk on his face.

He was way too chipper for this early in the morning. Could he not tell that someone was practicing bad drum covers inside of Dan’s skull?

“Dan,” Dan bit out anyway because his mother raised a polite gentleman if nothing else. Sure, he had a whole suitcase full of trauma and stuff but at least he had his manners. Thanks, Mum.

“I know,” Phil said with a chuckle and let go of his hand. “You introduced yourself yesterday. I remember it.”

That peaked Dan’s interest. Had he been the only one that had been blackout drunk? At least, he might be able to get some answers from Phil about what had happened last night and why Dan woke up in his bed.

“How much of it?” Dan asked.

“All of it,” Phil said, and this time his smile turned a little softer, more tentative. “I was at the party picking up a drunk friend.”

“Wait,” Dan said, trying to get his slow and alcohol-drowned brain to cooperate. “You were _sober_?”

He spat the word out like a curse word and he was stepping back, out of Phil’s space and he kept moving until he had backed himself up against the wall.

It was one thing if they had just been drunk idiots having fun. But Dan having been so inebriated and Phil being sober did not sound like a good combination. Dan would have been at the mercy of anyone in that moment. And God, had Phil taken advantage of him? Sure, drunk Dan would undoubtedly have found him a hot piece of ass but it was wrong for anything to happen between them if one was sober and the other was so drunk. It wasn’t-

“Hey, hey,” Phil said in a soothing voice but he didn’t step closer. His warm voice wrapped around Dan and there was a familiar and comforting quality to it. “Nothing happened between us, okay? I didn’t touch you. I didn’t take your clothes off.”

“Why are they off then?” Dan almost screamed, too frazzled and too hungover to deal with any of this bullshit. “Why am I at your place, if nothing happened?”

“Please allow me to explain,” Phil said and walked over to the bed to sit down. His chest was rising a little more strained than the steady rhythm that Dan had seen when Phil had been asleep. “You said you don’t remember anything from last night, right? Let me tell you what I remember, okay?”

That sounded reasonable, even to Dan’s stupid brain. “Okay.”

Phil shot him a smile, warm and a little worried and Dan felt like something melted inside him. How dare Phil look so cute? And he was shirtless and he looked so good. Blackout drunk Dan could have made a worse choice, Dan absentmindedly noted, even if he was still a little unsettled by the whole thing.

“My friend called me. He was very drunk by the sound of it, so I got out of bed at 4 AM to go fetch him and walk him home,” Phil said, like it was obvious, but Dan knew a lot of his friends would never have done that for him. “I arrived at the party and spotted my friend outside talking to someone. You. The two of you swore that you were new best friends after you’d been next to each other in the toilet queue. I tried to ask you if you could find your friends but you just pouted and said that your phone was dead and your friends were gone. I didn’t want to leave you, so I offered to walk you home.”

Phil took a breath, looking at Dan as if he hoped that his words had sparked any memory. It hadn’t.

“I don’t remember that,” Dan said quietly and started to pull himself away from the wall he had pressed against in a weak attempt to create space between him and Phil.

“I figured. You were really drunk. It took you three times to get your own name right,” Phil said and he sounded almost amused. “I walked my friend home first and then I tried to get you to tell me where you lived. You tried to tell me but you are horrible at giving directions and I think we ended up walking in circles for a good half hour. Finally, I just told you that you could crash at mine as long as you didn’t mind sharing the bed. This place is too small for a couch and as hospitable as I can be, I was not sleeping on the floor for a stranger. No offense.”

“None taken? The way that the story is going, I feel like I should be the one apologising to you,” Dan said. He couldn’t recall any part of the story but Phil’s description of drunk Dan was plausible when compared to how Dan’s friends had talked about him before. “What about the lack of clothes?”

“You said you were too hot and too sticky and just started stripping,” Phil said and he turned his gaze away slightly. Dan had forgotten he was still only in his boxers. “I tried to get you to borrow a shirt at least but you were out like a light from the moment you lied down on the bed. I was so tired that I just joined you and went to bed.”

“Huh…” Dan said and breathed out. He walked over to the bed, in measured steps and sat down next to Phil. “I’m sorry for being such a nuisance and accusing you of… you know, taking advantage.”

“It’s not a problem, honestly,” Phil said, smile warm and understanding and Dan felt blinded. “I understand why you were worried. But I swear I was trying to get you home but you were being very uncooperative and…”

“And?” Dan prompted even if he had a feeling that he would regret it.

Phil pulled a face that looked caught between cringe and bashfulness. “You were very clingy and… eh, complimentary.”

Dan buried his face in his hands. “Kill me now.”

“No, don’t say that,” Phil said and reached out to carefully touch Dan’s shoulder. It was probably meant to be reassuring but the contact of Phil’s fingertips against Dan’s bare shoulder felt almost intimate. It might also be how gently he reached out. “You were very nice.”

Dan barked out a laugh. “I doubt that.”

“Well, you did say something about climbing me like a tree,” Phil said and smiled widely, almost giggling and it made his tongue push against his teeth. He looked very lovely.

“I repeat, kill me now.”

“How about some food first?” Phil suggested and got up from the bed. “I’ve got pancake mixture in the fridge across the hall. They’re just waiting to be made.”

Dan blinked a couple of time, trying to discern if the man in front of him was a mirage. He might have been inclined to believe so if it was not for those horrendous pyjamas’ pants.

“You want to cook for me?” Dan asked baffled.

“Yeah,” Phil said casually. “I bet your head is killing you and there is nothing that pancakes can’t solve.”

Dan wasn’t even sure how to begin to argue against that logic. He decided just to drop it. Besides, at the mention of pancakes, he felt how empty his stomach seemed to be. Pancakes sounded heavenly. Even more so if they were cooked by a kind-hearted stranger who had not only looked after his drunk ass but given him a safe and warm place to sleep as well. Maybe, especially because it came from Phil.

Phil seemed to know Dan’s answer just by the expression on his face. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt with NASA printed across it. Fuck, he was a nerd too. This was too good to be true.

Dan decided to come to his senses and pull on the pants still loosely clutched in his grip. He had to jump a couple of times before managing to pull them up. Then he went to collect his T-shirt but he nearly balked when he came close to it and caught a whiff of something nasty and felt something sticky coat his fingers. He dropped it like it had burned him.

“Gross,” Dan muttered under his breath and stared at the fabric.

“Here,” Phil said, so easily, as he reached over to hand Dan a red jumper with black spots. It reminded him of a ladybird and it seemed oddly fitting for Phil.

“You’re lending me clothes now too?” Dan asked, with a raised eyebrow. “You a saint or something?”

“Far from it, but you should always try to help where you can. Want breakfast or not?”

Oh, how Dan wanted it. He wanted this pancake breakfast with Phil and he wanted many more to come. He wanted to be back in Phil’s bed, sharing it with him when he wasn’t just passed out unconscious. He wanted to lean across and close the distance between them, so their lips could meet in a kiss. He wanted to hear that giggle in Phil’s voice and see how his eyes lit up when he spoke. The feeling hit him squarely in the chest.

He had never longed for anything this deeply. Suddenly, it felt so silly for him to fill his days with parties, getting drunk to work up the courage to talk to guys, when it was possible to have quiet mornings like this with a guy like Phil.

Phil who was still looking at him, with an open and patient expression. Dan slipped the red jumper over his head and the fabric seemed to hug him, offering the same amount of comfort that its owner had given him.

Dan wasn’t sure how blackout Dan had managed to run into Phil but he found himself endlessly thankful for it. Without him, he wouldn’t be here and Dan had a feeling this was somewhere that he really wanted to be. It was so new, so fragile and exciting at the same time, but Dan could already tell that this was something extraordinary.

“I want breakfast,” Dan finally said and he didn’t add that he wanted so many more things too. They could start with breakfast and Dan promised himself that he would not leave without getting Phil’s number. He was not letting this guy slip through his fingers. He was fairly certain that he would never find another one like him.

“Let’s go then,” Phil said cheerily and reached out a hand for Dan to take.

This time he didn’t hesitate in placing his hand in Phil’s and it would only be the first time of many. Dan could feel it in the very bones. The hangover seemed to almost evaporate as Phil’s palm pressed against his and he dragged him to the small kitchen where he proudly pulled out the pancake batter.

From then on, Dan didn’t need tipsy or drunk Dan to be able to talk to hot guys. He could talk to his boyfriend, his companion through life, just fine when he was sober.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/187904622571/hungover-on-you-phan-au)
> 
> This one was fun to write! I can picture poor Phil running around with a very drunk Dan hanging all over him, trying and failing to give him directions to his dorm room and Phil just deciding to say screw it and go to his own flat. He felt responsible for the drunk younger boy and Dan's really lucky he ran into him. It's a bit of an unconventional first meeting but as you can see, I imagine that this version of Dan and Phil end up together too. They'll find each other in every universe, right?
> 
> I'm going to attempt to go for a full plate of my bingo card (that's 25! phanfics over the span of five weeks) so if you're interested to read more short stories from me, both AUs and reality, consider subscribing to my profile or following my writing tumblr [@secretlywritingstories](https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com). Thank you for reading!


End file.
